Yel Halan
by J-awesomeness
Summary: Drabbles about the relationships of the crew members. Each aspects of their relationships gets its own chapter.
1. SpockUhura

Well, this is just some drabbles about Spock and Uhura's relationship. However, I plan on continuing with other relationships/friendships. Like Bones and Kirk, Chekov and Sulu, and so on. The title, Yel Halan, is Vulcan for Star Trek.

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek. I just think it's incredibly awesome and like writing about it. =)

* * *

**Yel Halan**

**Tasting**

He wasn't used to it, never even tried it. However, when she asked him and had put on her puppy dog face, he found it illogical to decline an offer that had an outcome that would not harm him.

"Even though chocolate is illogical and useless on Vulcan, I now understand why humans have such a craving for it," he said, staring at the crumbs of the chocolate chip cookie Nyota had just asked him to eat.

**Shade**

Looking at him, Nyota smiled. He was standing next to the captain, discussing the state of the planet they would be landing on soon. She realized his hair was... different. It was the same shade everywhere, unlike Sulu's, Chekov's, or any other person she had ever met.

Although it was the same color black, it was highly radiating. The light that reflected off of his hair made the space around him glow slightly. Eventually, Spock realized Uhura was staring at him, and his eyebrow was raised. Before he could ask a question, she turned around and went back to her work.

**Dual**

They matched. If it were possible, they would disappear into one person. However, since that was not yet an option and they had jobs to do, they could only connect through their relationship.

Had they not been two incredibly intelligent, strong people, they would finish each other's sentences like high school sweethearts. Instead, they practically read each other's minds. In debates, they already knew who win, what they would each say.

Basically, they were already one person, split into two bodies.

**Racism**

Walking in to Nyota's quarters, Spock saw tears streaming down her face.

Concern in his eyes, he asked, "Nyota, what is troubling you?"

She shook her head, rejecting his question. Going over to her, Spock frowned slightly, worried for her. "I thought it was over, Spock, I thought it ended."

He sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. She turned towards him and embraced Spock, clutching the back of his shirt. Spock swallowed down his thoughts of what could have been the cause of her crying, and remembered all the crude words that were said to him, and put his arms around her as well.

**Battle**

Nyota clutched the captain's seat arms, wishing she didn't have to take the Kobayashi Maru. The only possible way she would have to take command was if the captain, first officer, and helmsman had gone.

After just a half hour of the battle, she gave up, knowing there was no way she could win.

She disliked Spock, making over half the students at _Starfleet_ have to put up with the test.

"I apologize. Out of all the students to ever take the Kobayashi Maru, I made the observation that you have reacted in the most upsetting way." She heard. Turning around, she saw Spock standing about ten feet away, hands clasped behind his back.

**Real**

She was on the _Enterprise_. Finally. The dream she had of getting to be on the starship had come true. Exhilarating as it was, at the moment, she wished she wasn't on it.

"Captain, after translating the entry, the Klingons refuse to stop attacking until both you and Spock talk with them about the current conflict."

Spock and Kirk went to the pods, about to leave. Nyota bit her lip, her eyes beginning to water. She assured herself that Spock would return, unharmed, but she was still worried and unsure. "Jim, promise me he'll be safe. Promise me he'll come back with no more than a few scratches, a few bruises."

Kirk nodded, and Uhura felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders. Sure, Kirk was annoying and cocky, but she could trust him, especially if it was something about Spock. She smiled and went back to her station, tears now draining from here eyes.

* * *

Sooo, what do you think? If you have any suggestions, like words I could use or which characters I should do next, please tell me! Oh, and if you find any grammar issues or spelling errors, or any errors really, please tell me. But politely, please.

I have never done drabbles before, so if I haven't done them correctly (not sure what that means) please tell me.

Please review! And thanks for reading!


	2. BonesKirk

Okay. First off, I got a lame response to my first chapter. Not trying to sound rude, but if you have done the whole story alert thing or whatever, could you please review? I'd even be okay with "good job" cause that gives me confidence. Anyway, Bones and Kirk's chapter can be interpreted to friendship or lovers. Whichever you want, but some are sorta 'right there' for friendship.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Star Trek.

* * *

**Deputy**

Groaning, Bones stared at Jim.

Kirk was in a cold, dull jail cell, handcuffs just being yanked off of his wrists. Sometimes Bones really didn't know why he always had to save Jim's day, whether it was by bailing him out for stealing a car, getting the opponent to stop fighting Jim, or some other crazy stunt he always managed to get into.

McCoy pulled out his wallet and signed a check, then handed it to the police officer. They opened the jail cell and Jim grinned joyfully at Bones and rested his elbow on McCoy's shoulder. "I'll pay you back with a beer. Eventually."

Bones rolled his eyes. Even after a couple days in jail he was the same immature kid he met three years ago. He had to give Jim some points for that amount of stubbornness.

**Query**

Jim sat in his chair, reading the book he was having a quiz on tomorrow. Everything he read bounced right off of his eyes, and after a couple sentences he realized he was no longer thinking about his book. He was reminiscing about when he asked McCoy about Jocelyn.

Bones was already drunk, so he figured he'd just let it slip off his tongue. After all, he had to be sick of keeping it a secret, just like he was sick whenever they had field trips to visit space for a few days.

McCoy set down his glass of beer and faces Kirk, his eyes bloodshot.

"Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor not a storyteller!" Growling, Bones threw his glass on the floor, causing him to get kicked out and also causing beer to splatter on Kirk's shoes.

Kirk made a mental note: Drunk Bones on his wedding anniversary shouldn't be reminded of Jocelyn.

**Motto**

"Bones, we need a saying!" Jim informed, jogging to keep up with McCoy after he chatted with a girl.

Bones glared at him, amazed at how foolish Jim could be. He continued walking, going to the library to study various medical records for a homework assignment. After awhile, Kirk stopped talking with him and left him alone.

By the time he got back to his dorm, Jim already had something in mind. Kirk got out his notebook that was meant for history but was covered with pictures of him and Bones.

.

He grabbed his pen and wrote the sayings he was thinking of.

'Dammit, man, I'm awesome and a doctor!' and 'All I got left is my ego.' Jim thought they were pretty clever, so he sent Bones a message with the two sentences.

Jim laughed, knowing that McCoy would secretly love the mottos, whether or not he would admit it.

**Patience**

Bones was patient. Or at least most of the time. It was something doctors needed, so when put to the test, Bones could wait.

Being with Kirk, however, was a different matter entirely. Even if he did sometimes think he had an unknown medical problem, McCoy was anything _but_ patient with Jim.

Kirk was annoying, charming at the most incorrect moments, and always knew what got under people's skin.

And oddly enough, even if he couldn't be patient, McCoy loved it.

**Button**

They were taking a walk, going to some bar Jim had suggested to go to. Bones felt that it was more than a suggestion. More like begging to go to the bar with him, as if it took pleading for Bones to go somewhere to drink.

Kirk tripped on the sidewalk, cursing. He checked the ground, making sure he wasn't being clumsy and falling. Tripping wasn't something Jim Tiberius Kirk did.

His face lit up with glee, and as McCoy gave him a puzzled look, Kirk explained.

He told him it was a button. It was a green button, and on it was two letters. One of the letters was 'B' and the other was 'K."

"Get it, Bones? B for Bones and K for Kirk. We should hang it in our dorm!"

McCoy rolled his eyes but smiled, causing Jim's grin to grow even wider, if that was possible.

**Life**

Jim and Bones were playing an intense game of _The Game of Life_, and McCoy was beating Kirk.

He had the best house, his salary was 90,000 dollars, and he had his dream job: a doctor.

Jim, on the other hand, wasn't doing as well as he would have hoped. He lived in a mobile home, his salary was 40,000 dollars, and his job was anything but amazing. He was an accountant, a job he had always despised.

Bones didn't say anything, but he felt that this game was very comforting. He was beating Kirk...

He was beating Kirk at Life.

* * *

Well that's another chapter done. Please review. srsly. =)


	3. KirkSpock

Wow. My second hapter, the Bones and Kirk one was more well received than the first chapter. Well this is Spock and Kirk's chapter, since someone had asked for it.

Disclaimer : Nope. Still not mine.

* * *

**Arcade**

"Captain, I fail to see the purpose of arcades. They are not academic and therefore it is pointless to waste your money on what you call 'pinball machines.'" Kirk grinned, knowing that he'd be forever amused by Spock's logic.

"They're historical objects from long ago! They teach you about entertainment in the 19th, 20th, and 21st century!" Kirk jumped up and down, making the coins in his pockets jingle.

Spock, as much as he didn't want to admit it, knew that Kirk had made perfect sense. Hence he retrieved a coin from his pocket and placed it into the _Disco Fever _pinball machine.

**Tactic**

Being the captain of the most important star ship, Jim Kirk had to have plans, strategies, and leadership.

The day he had emotionally compromised Spock, all he was doing was trying to make Spock tear up, become overcome with sadness, remorse, or even just admit that he couldn't handle the duty he was assigned to do. He wasn't expecting Spock to attempt to murder him.

At the moment Spock was choking him, he saw something flicker in Spock's eyes.

Jim knew it was regret, but for what? Perhaps he was truly sorry that he had given in to Kirk's words, or maybe what Jim had spoken the truth.

Either way, when he saw regret float in Spock's eyes, he was lacking in confidence that he would make a good leader.

**Location**

Spock stared directly at Kirk. If he chose to show his human side, he would have glared at Jim.

He had come to his station, about to begin his daily work as a science officer. Instead, he had come down to his station, baffled as to why the captain was sitting in his seat.

After a few minutes of eyeing Jim, and a few minutes of Kirk suppressing his laughter, Spock turned sharply on his heel.

"_Enterpise_ Crew, Spock here. Due to the fact that Captain Kirk is interested in becoming a science officer, we are switching positions for the day. Spock out."

Spock heard a quick intake of breath coming from Kirk so he turned and a slight smile escaped. Jim was flabbergasted, his mouth open, and his eyes wavering from button to button in Spock's station.

**Young**

Kirk had always thought of Spock as old. Not necessarily because of his looks, but his personality. Vulcans could live longer than humans, sure, but to Jim that would be torture.

All their lives Vulcans have to be serious, hiding their emotions, being logic addicts, and they never got pure childhood.

So yes, Spock was just a few years older than him, but so many times he couldn't tell.

The only constant reminder that kept Jim from accidentally telling Spock that they had a big age difference was Uhura.

When he was with her, Kirk could practically hear his emotions pouring out of him, becoming a full human, even if it was just for a few minutes. But in those few minutes, Jim saw all that he wanted, all that he needed to see about Spock.

**Snow**

Spock had his back turned away from Jim. He was having an argument with Bones about whether or not emotions were useful.

Kirk, finding this as a beautiful opportunity, made some lemonade from the lemons he was given. This didn't mean it would end well, because if you had nothing but lemons, the drink would taste horrific.

_Thump!_

Snow was now covering Spock's back and shoulder, and he was giving Kirk a stare that could kill.

"Although this would otherwise be illogical, showing self defense against an attack is not." Spock picked up a handful of snow and rounded it. He then threw it at the snickering Jim who was caught off guard.

Jim took this the wrong way and thought that Spock had given in to some Earth traditions, so before Spock could refuse to throw more snow, Jim was already hurling a snow ball at Spock's face.

**Chess**

Kirk could never win. Spock's intelligence was just too much for him sometimes.

However, there was one time that Jim had won. It was only once, but he felt like he then had bragging rights for life. No matter how many times Spock reminded him that out of the eighty-six games of chess they played Jim had only won one.

"Yeah, so? That just means that for once your logic was beaten!" Kirk stuck his tongue out and laughed.

Spock's eyes barely narrowed, but Kirk could see.

"Aw, fine, Spock, if you win this next game we'll act like I never won."

* * *

So, this one was difficult. But not really. I dunno. Spock's just impossible for me, and then placing him with his opposite? Not something I will constantly do, but I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Chekov and Sulu is going to be the next chapter, but tell me what relationships you want me to write. I'll put it after next chapter. Well I think that's all I have to say. And if it's not, oh well. It obviously wasn't important. Please review!


	4. SuluChekov

Oh my god. I figured out what I forgot to tell everyone last time I updated. I went away on vacation with my family for a week, didn't take my laptop, and didn't have internet connection anyway so even if I did bring my laptop it wouldn't really have helped. lmfao I feel so awful for not telling you guys, but at the same time I think it's really funny. Sorry. =(

Anyway, someone requested that I do Sulu and Chekov's relationship so I did. I made it more like a friendship, and actually wrote that they were best friends, but there are deff some thoughts of slash. lol

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Trek, I wouldn't have to write stories about it, cause it would be in movies. lol

* * *

**Beginner**

Everyone called Chekov a beginner. He got annoyed by it, because he didn't know why it mattered how old you were. Kirk was younger than Spock but still managed to become captain instead. Uhura was younger than the actual xenolinguistics officer but beat him at decoding languages. Obviously, age didn't matter when it came to professionalism on the _Enterprise_.

The only person that never doubted Chekov was Sulu. Never had he called him a shrimp, or adorable, and he never even told Chekov he was just a beginner. Sulu knew that Chekov didn't get on the star ship because people wanted someone to make fun of, but because he was better than the rest.

**Bursting**

Everyone got into fights. Even Spock had let loose and had gotten into a battle. Fights were just part of life.

Still, the first time Sulu and Chekov had an argument, the whole crew was in disbelief, especially when they explained what their first fight was about.

"Why would you think Uhura's with Spock? She can't even get an emotion out of him!" Sulu was very content with his reasoning, so he calmly waited for Chekov to surrender and realize Sulu was correct.

"Yes, but it's not like ve are constantly vith them, so perhaps she just doesn't get an emotional response at vork."

Baffled by the thought of Uhura and Spock away from work, Sulu gave in to Chekov's ideas and thoughts.

**Enterprise**

In a way, Sulu and Chekov were glad there was a distress call from Vulcan.

If it hadn't happened, they never would've become such amazing friends.

Yes, they were horrified that someone would destroy a whole planet, absolutely frazzled that they couldn't save Spock's mother, and incredibly happy that they rescued everyone on Earth from a terrible death.

If everything hadn't happened, they wouldn't have the fantastic memories of them fencing together, gossiping about Spock, Kirk, and the rest of the crew, and there wouldn't have been them just talking to each other during work.

In a way, the _Enterprise_ was the reason they were best friends.

**Bongos**

Quickly, Chekov attempted to hide his new instrument.

Unfortunately for him, Sulu discovered Chekov's burnt sienna acoustic guitar due to the fact that it was still in his hands.

"Why do you have a guitar? And when did you get it?" Chekov was already blushing and was looking down to his argyle socks so that he wouldn't have to look in Sulu's eyes and be even more embarrassed.

"During shore leave, I purchased it because you taught me how to fence, so I vanted to teach you something as vell." Chekov smiled and looked up to see Sulu who was obviously shocked and flattered.

After a few minutes of them standing together in awkward quietness since they didn't know what to say, Sulu broke the silence. "So you gonna teach me or what?"

**Lying**

Chekov smoothed his curly hair as much as he could and then plopped his hand back to the soft grass that was still misty from the morning dew.

Sulu was laying on the ground next to him. Unlike Chekov, he was reading his book instead of staring at the clouds, a rare experience that the crew of the _Enterprise_ had anymore.

"I saw a cloud that looked like a heart earlier." Chekov giggled and turned on his side so he faced a tree trunk instead of the sky.

Knowing Chekov wasn't talking to him since he had made it clear he didn't want to be bothered earlier, Sulu closed his book. "You talking to a girlfriend or something?" He was just joking, and didn't expect Chekov to say yes, so when he did he felt his eyes become green and could almost hear jealousy sweep over him.

**Prankster**

Sulu wasn't a socialist. He was just that kid in class that some people talked to as a last resort. Sometimes his sarcasm was overpowering and people thought talking to him was irksome. Therefore, not many people knew how witty he was.

Chekov was smart, adorable, and funny. However, since he was usually pegged as a geek, not many people wanted to speak with him.

During the time on the _Enterprise,_ they took their traits and pulled them together. They were basically making a braid that used their qualities instead of hair.

Hence, the adorable Russian could trick people into falling for a prank made by Sulu. People usually didn't mind (Although Spock was a bit rough around the edges.) and their jokes made Sulu and Chekov fit right in like two puzzle pieces that made up part of the _Enterprise_ crew.

* * *

I feel like I need to explain some things. For the **Bongos **drabble, you might be thinking "oh, two hundred years from now (or whatever) there won't be any acoustic guitars" well shut it. lol Cause in my two hundred years, there will be what I want there to be. lmfao. And it's not like I actually used bongos as the instrument like I had planned. lol Also, I relaly did get the word Enterprise in my random word thing. Mega ultra uber happiness surrounded me when I got the word.

Something else I sorta feel like explaining. I don't know about you, but I think Sulu is extremely sarcastic. Not sure why, cause TOS Sulu doesn't seem like that to me. lol So if you have a problem with that, I'm really sorry, but they didn't really give him a powering trait in the movie, so I'm left to use my imagination.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! =]


	5. McCoySpock

Well, I did not get as much feedback as I had hoped I would have gotten for Chekov and Sulu's chapter, but I'll live. Anyway, someone that reviewed my story (they left no name, so I can't properly dedicate this chapter to them) wanted me to write a Bones/Spock chapter. Oh my gosh, it was oddly easy. I was expecting it to be impossible and take me a few days, but I wrote this is about an hour and a half or so. I mean, that also means I might have made some mistakes, so please tell me if you see any, but I'm feeling pretty confident with this chapter.

Disclaimer: As much as I pray, Star Trek still isn't mine.

* * *

**Head**

"Spock, I swear you have a problem in your brain!" McCoy always yelled this at Spock, even though Spock swore his mind functioned correctly.

"Doctor, you have medical expertise and therefore I will allow you to perform a scan on my brain. However, I assure you your assumptions are incorrect." Spock had finally given in to Bones' insults and agreed to getting a scan.

It wasn't something he had hoped would happen, but since he was sure that his brain functioned correctly he didn't believe that he would be proven wrong.

"Well, Spock, your brain is a normal Vulcan brain. Happy? Gonna tell me you told me so?" Bones looked over the scans for a second time, making sure he wasn't missing anything.

"No, Doctor, I will not say I told you so since you obviously already know that I was correct. Also, saying that seems like a childish, immature notion that brings no satisfaction."

**Silent**

McCoy was oddly quiet. Earlier Kirk had been questioning him about his daughter, but Spock thought that was no reason to shut down your vocal abilities completely.

"If I may ask, why exactly did you wish Kirk to seize from questioning you about your daughter?" Spock turned in his chair, asking McCoy from across the room. McCoy had a drink in his hand and his eyes were bloodshot.

"When you have a daughter and she's taken away from you, you'll understand." He gulped down his beer and left the room.

"Spock could have mentioned that the chances of that happening was highly unlikely, but he understood. He understood that sometimes being silent was the smartest decision.

**Refuse**

"No, Kirk, I don't want to work with Spock!" Bones was arguing with Jim about how Spock and him had been paired up for a mission. The reason they all weren't going together was that they only had one day to search the planet and it was much too big for one team.

"Other than the fact that you believe my emotional choices are ridiculous what exactly do you have against me? You are a doctor and I have realized that doctors are usually considered intellectual. From observing you I have concluded that you are also bright but your temper constantly interferes with your thoughts and decisions. Us being paired up would imply that our data would be accurate, and if need be, there will be medical help if one of us finds it necessary." Spock rushed to speak before Kirk could explain his choices on teams.

McCoy refused to admit that he was jealous of Spock for a number of things.

**Forever**

After Spock had finally proposed to Uhura (It was quite a sight to see, although since only Spock and Uhura were there it wasn't carried out as a humorous event.) Everyone gave the couple their blessing. Spock found this illogical, because having someone's blessing did nothing to effect the relationship. However, Uhura had insisted he not say this to anyone that gave their congratulations.

"I hope you're happy forever and everything." Bones was drunk. Well, he had been drunk the night before, but when he told the couple his gongratulations he was in the middle of a hangover. Needless to say, his blessing was slightly misunderstood by Spock.

"That is illogical." Uhura tried to hush him up, but she secretly knew that Bones would question until Spock continued his thought. "If you consider forever as a lifetime, then it is far too late for me and Nyota to pursue our relationship for our entire life. A good portion of it has already gone by. If you consider forever as until all the planets are either destroyed or something along those lines, then, statistically, it is highly improbable for that to happen while me and Nyota are still alive."

Bones grumbled something about hob-goblins and Vulcans being too damn smart for their own good. Simply, he stated, "I'm drunk."

"Your logic is sound."

**Tooth**

"I believe she is receiving her first tooth." Spock was speaking of his daughter, Desiree.

McCoy nodded and scoped out the inside of Desiree's mouth.

Bones wasn't thinking much of her gums or tongue or the beginnings of her first tooth. He was thinking of how Spock was a much better father than he thought. Spock took his kid to doctor's appointments instead of Uhura (she was always worried Bones would find some incurable disease), took Desiree to the bridge when Nyota was sick and his shift was starting, and he showed love to her which was something McCoy thought was impossible for the hob-goblin.

A few minutes later Bones looked up from Desiree's mouth and stared at Spock. "You're a good father, you know that?"

**Envy**

Bones would never admit he's jealous to Spock. Jealous of the pointy-eared bastard? How could he live that down if he blurted it out?

And as much as Spock tried to hide it, it was obvious that he was continually hurt by people ridiculing him, harassing him. Why should McCoy be jealous?

No, there were reasons. Ever since McCoy's relationship with Jocelyn faltered, he was silently determined to find someone to love again. It wasn't that he had a crush on Uhura, they were just friends, but Spock had someone. Spock had someone that McCoy was wishing he had.

And at times, Jim talked to Spock more, listened more, _liked _him more than McCoy. How long had he known Spock? A year, and Spock had tried to kill Kirk and also banished him to a planet. He knew McCoy for four years, four fantastic years.

Bones would never admit it, but Spock, no matter what, had everything McCoy wanted.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. They came out much more serious and sad than I had intended, but once I started writing it just sort of happened. Oh, and at the moment I'm writing an incredibly sad-ish McCoy fic, so that might have to do with the seriousness of this chapter. lol

Reviews are extremely appreciated and I reply to each one I can, so please leave one. :) If you do you're awesome.


	6. UhuraKirk

**Toy**

They played with each other, joked around. Her calling him Kirk when he so obviously wanted the word captain to come out of her mouth. Him flirting with her even though she had Spock and so desperately wanted him to stop.

To them, it was a game they played. She called it fake disrespect, he called it fake flirting, even if he did sometimes mean it. The crew members gossiped about Uhura hating Kirk, about Kirk loving Uhura, and they enjoyed it. At first it had been real but that so quickly evaporated into jokes, into games, into a friendship.

It was how they bonded.

**Ground**

Uhura always stood up for herself, even against authority, although she was a stickler for rules. It was her nature, something her grandmother had taught her when she was only five and had been made fun of for trying to speak in different languages.

Kirk always stood up for himself, against authority, against friends, against anyone that came near him. It was something he had learned once he realized that his dad was a hero and did the same thing, once his mom started dating guys that were practically strangers and picked on him.

Once they were both on the _Enterprise_, one of them had to learn to back down. It had been Kirk. Not because he wanted to, no, but because now he was the authority. He was the one that people hated if he made a wrong decision, the one that had to be brave and strict when it mattered. He wasn't sure whether it was worth it or not.

**Felt**

They both felt, everyone did. Even Spock although he didn't want to admit it.

Uhura and Kirk tried to hide it. Not like Spock did, in a different way. Much different.

Uhura didn't want to seem weak, didn't want people to think they could control her. Kirk had to keep his head clear since he was a captain. If one of them let too much of their emotions slip, they'd lose control. Kirk would realize his duties as a captain had to end, and Uhura would feel as though everyone on the bridge had done a Mind Meld on her and looked at her thoughts.

Uhura and Kirk didn't like showing their emotions, but they saw each other's so clearly. It was like a routine almost.

**Glue**

They weren't glue. Uhura didn't have the same relationship with Kirk that Bones did, and Kirk didn't have the same relationship with Uhura that Chekov did. They were friends, yes, but not that close, didn't stick together like two five year olds did.

They were more like tape. Didn't completely rely on each other, but when needed were always there to fix the other person, to help them. Whenever Uhura got in an argument with Spock, Kirk would comfort her. Whenever Kirk got in a fight with Bones, Uhura would help him fix it.

They weren't glue, but they were the next best thing.

**Identification**

Uhura liked being called her last name and Kirk liked being called either captain or Jim. So, in order for their fake enemy-friendship, they called each other what they didn't want to her.

Across the Bridge Kirk would scream some absurd name that came into his head, and she would respond with an emphasis on the name Kirk. The crew had gotten used to it, smiled at the names they called each other and went on with the day.

Kirk had the opportunity to call her Nyota, but he didn't want to go that far. Uhura called him Kirk, something he was used to, and he called her random names, something she had gotten used to. They couldn't explain it, but it was just what they did.

**Image**

They both had a reputation they wanted to uphold. Uhura, the sharp-tongued, smart, beautiful xenolingsuistics lieutenant that wasn't afraid of anything. Kirk, the charming, handsome, brave captain that had the power to do just about anything.

Naturally, they tried to wreck each other's image. Kirk would call out Uhura in the middle of a mission, hoping her quick mouth would fail her, and Uhura would tell off the captain, hoping his charm would fail him.

It was a friendly battle, something they did whenever they got bored. It didn't really mean anything to them, because they both secretly knew the other person wouldn't mess up.

It was an endless war, an endless war with no meaning, as they were so constantly reminded by Spock.

* * *

This is my favorite chapter so far. I absolutely love it. I hope you guys did, too. Anyway, it's not much of a funny one, but I don't think it's TOO serious. It's more like sorta serious but a little amusing? I dunno. lol

Please tell me what you think by sending me a review. Greatly appreciated. Oh, and if you could please tell me if I should do Uhura/Bones next or Uhura/Chekov? I'd love to know which friendship thing I should do next.


	7. McCoyNyota

**Proper**

Bar. McCoy. Fight. It happened before she could process who was in the bar, who was fighting, who was trying to leave before the cops came.

McCoy was on the ground with a bloody nose, probably broken. He wasn't unconscious but he sure as hell wasn't fully awake like he was when he entered the bar. Nyota was at the counter, clutching her glass with a fierce glare in her eyes. The locals were standing proudly over McCoy, about to bash him some more.

"I swear to God, if you touch my friend one more time you'll wake up in a hospital paralyzed from the waist down, and don't you_ dare_ think I'm joking." It wasn't how a proper lady should act, but it wasn't everyday that a guy stood up for her. The least she could do was stand up for him when he needed it.

**Muttering**

Every time McCoy left the Bridge he was mumbling something under his breath. It was usually something along the lines of Vulcan minds and hob-goblins, but of course there were the occasional words about Jim and a little too much self-esteem.

She knew he didn't try, but it always made Nyota smile. She wasn't even sure why it was so amusing, but whenever he started muttering under his breath she took out her ear-plugs that help received transmissions so she could hear what McCoy had to say.

She couldn't understand it, but part of her wanted to so desperately say it was because she's a xenolinguistics, automatically curious at what people said, no matter what language.

**Brush**

Nyota walked briskly past McCoy on the Bridge, going to Kirk to inform him about a letter she had just received. She accidentally brushed shoulders with him, causing a shiver to go down McCoy's spine.

She was the only one on the bridge that could do that to him. Not even Spock had that affect on him. With just a glare, even if it was directed at another person, she frightened him. She could tell him to be quiet and it would work immediately. She could point at a chair and he would sit as soon as he saw her finger directed at a chair.

Nobody had been able to do that to him before. Jocelyn couldn't. Not even his daughter could, and he usually listened to her since she was his favorite thing in the world.

But when Nyota went into full business mode, he was captivated. His eyes didn't leave hers. It was hypnotizing, scary, but fantastic, since someone on the Bridge actually _showed_ that they weren't afraid.

**Home**

After the divorce, McCoy didn't have a home. That was why he enlisted in Starfleet. An Academy would provide everything needed, as would a star ship. During Shore Leave he could just go to a hotel for a few days, it wasn't like he used money to buy anything on the_ Enterprise_.

Nyota had a home. Family greeted her during Shore Leave, still upset that she had went so far away to San Francisco, followed by space. She didn't need to waste money that she used to buy all the Christmas gifts she had to give for all the holidays she missed on hotels or restaurants.

After two Shore Leaves, Nyota took notice of Bones talking to Jim about how he would be getting a hotel again. Hearing this, she knew he hated it. He didn't show it clearly in his tone, but something about his facial expressions just screamed he hated it.

"McCoy, you're coming with me on Shore Leave, okay? You're too good for used sheets and smelly rooms and stained towels."

**Cube**

"So you're telling me I got a disease from a _cube?_ A plain white _cube?_ Doctor, how exactly do you explain this?" Nyota was sitting up on a hospital bed, a look of absolute disbelief shown clearly on her face. Her arms were crossed and McCoy told himself to try to tell her off and not to talk to her doctor that way, but he knew that would only have the result of him being beat up.

"Yes, I am. The plain white cube, when you looked it over to see if any sounds were coming from it, injected an orange substance into your body. It's not too harmful, but you have to stay overnight so it flows through your body."

She grumbled about how she had a date with Spock and he winced. How could a girl like that end up with a Vulcan like him?

**Lock**

Doctor Leonard McCoy refused to fall for someone ever again. Yes, he was fine with the relationships that only lasted a week, a day, maybe two, but full on committed relationships were something he never wanted again.

Women consisted of anger, complication, sadness, and very rare happiness. They say they love you, but the next day they're telling you to go away. They crumble in tears but the next minute have a smile a mile wide on their face.

Yet, when he sees her locks of hair move gently to the side with every step she takes, he can't help but feel like she's the only person he would ever fall for again.

Until he sees her smile warmly, eyes filled with joy, when she starts talking with Spock.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I'm not too sure if I like this chapter. Leave a review and tell me if I'm wrong and it's brilliant? Anyway, I've taken to writing serious drabbles. Ugh. I swear to god, I'm not trying to. It just sorta happens... Sorry. **

:)

**That's really all I have to say. Oh, wait. Next chapter will be Chekov and Uhura, and then there's only one more, and that's Chekov/Kirk. Unless you can think of another one? Leave a review, tell me your opinion, thoughts, whatever, and I will be very happy. Everytime I get a review it makes my day. **


	8. JimChekov

**Borrowing**

Chekov frowned, searching through various drawers and boxes that were in his and Sulu's quarters. He couldn't find his goldenrod shirts, but he remembered tossing some into a box the previous night. Had Sulu not been a size too big, Chekov would've just grabbed one of his for the day.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, so Chekov wandered embarrassingly onto the Bridge without his uniform shirt, covered with only a thin black undershirt. Jim looked at him quizzically, and he responded with a blush that covered his entire cheeks. "I lost my uniform shirts, Keptin. I do beliewe that I put them in my dresser, though. Now they are not there."

Kirk nodded and laughed, something Chekov had not expected. He took off his shirt and threw it to Chekov saying, "I gotta go see Bones, I'll just stop at my quarters first, Ensign."

**Musician**

During Shore Leave, most of the crew decided to go to a concert. Most of them heard live music every week, so being on the _Enterprise_ without songs was killer for them. Chekov chose to go, since they didn't have long enough for him to go to Russia and spend time with his family. Kirk also chose to go, because when there's a party James T. Kirk has to be there. That and he would be going to a meeting about the status of the ship, so getting completely drunk would, as Spock said, be illogical.

There was a mosh pit. They were in the middle of it. Chekov got pushed, his hand stepped on. He screamed like a girl, something he knew would never be lived down by Sulu and Uhura, but oddly the hadn't heard. Kirk had, which was probably even worse, but he never brought it up, something Chekov was grateful for. Instead Jim just helped him up, giving a stern look to the person that knocked him down.

And, being James Tiberius Kirk, he beat the people up.

**Class**

A guy walked in, wearing a smirk that made him look like he ruled the world, and Chekov scowled. He was probably one of those guys that bullied anyone he thought was inferior (so just about everyone), that could get any girl he wanted with just one word, one of those guys that all the teachers hated for his attitude but also loved him for it.

That was why he was surprised when the student sat next to him and put out his hand. "James T. Kirk." And then he smiled a genuine smile, showing that he wanted to be friends and Chekov raised his hand as well, reaching out to shake Kirk's.

"Pavel Chekov."

**Relief**

Once Earth was safe and Spock, Jim, and Pike were retrieved from the _Narada_, weight lifted off of everyone's shoulders. It was visible, everyone went from their tight, bottled up selves to slumped, smiling people. Some people sighed, others put their heads down, even if it was only for a second or two. Chekov wasn't like that. Yes, he was incredibly sad that it happened, incredibly happy that it happened, incredibly confused at how it happened so fast. He didn't sigh, didn't slump over, he rushed over to Kirk, giving him a hug even though he was holding Pike, even though he knew that wasn't something you just _did_.

Upon the hug, Kirk smiled and knew he was truly safe. He was on the _Enterprise_, the evil Romulans were gone, him and Spock had gotten Pike, and he was captain. He didn't expect for it all to hit him once he was being hugged by the Russian Ensign, but he also didn't expect anything else that happened to happen. McCoy took Pike, looking him over for diseases, and Kirk just stood there. He hesitated then returned the embrace with one hand, smiling and smiling and smiling.

**Reporter**

She was a pretty girl. Chekov had a date with her. Kirk was jealous. Melanie was a reporter from Earth that was going to be with the _Enterprise_ for awhile. Long blonde hair covered half of her back, and her green eyes shimmered when she laughed, when she smiled, and even when she frowned.

"Chekov, I had to switch your shift. Hope you don't mind." Kirk was telling him this when Chekov was bragging to Sulu that he had a date tonight and Sulu would be stuck working. Sulu laughed at him.

"Sir, I am wery busy tonight. I have a date vith someone." He tried to hold back his frown but had no luck. Kirk shook his head, explaining that the _Enterprise_ would be his date, blah blah. Chekov didn't care. He was angry, just like any guy would be.

And so, while he was walking to the Bridge for his shift, Chekov saw Kirk holding Melanie's hand, dressed nice than usual. Obviously, Chekov had just been burned.

**Technology**

Chekov sat on the ground in an empty hallway, staring into the space that always surrounded him.

Kirk walked by, and Chekov sprawled out his legs. Not for amusement as the captain fell, although that was a plus, but just because he wanted to stretch. "Keptin! I am so sorry." He was trying to speak between giggles, and Kirk himself let a chuckle fly out of his mouth. "I was just looking into space and I vanted to stretch! I am wery sorry."

Kirk nodded and shrugged it off, scooting next to Chekov who was leaned back against the wall. "It's just like my father used to always say 'The best kind of technology is the kind that doesn't have any vires!'" He smiled and shut his eyes, and the sight made Kirk smile as well.

* * *

**This is my absolute least favorite chapter. Hatred is pouring out of my eyes. Chekov, I really love him, but when I write something where he's with Kirk, he just seems too much like a little 5 year old that needs to be taken care of. Don't get me wrong, I love reading about stuff with Chekov and Kirk, but sometimes it just seems too repetitive. **

**Anyway, I will be writing more chapters. Scotty/Keenser, Scotty/Uhura, Sulu/Kirk, and Chekov/Uhura. :) Please tell me what you thought of this chapter by leaving me a review. And thanks for reading!**


	9. ScottyEnterprise

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile... I think it's been awhile. Anyway, this is Scotty/Enterprise, although one or two of them do have a bit more of other people. Writing for a star ship is difficult, but really easy. whatevss. **

* * *

**Leak**

After the whole big Narada death scene (which Scotty just happened to completely hate. It wasn't even his ship but he wanted to fix it), there were major problems in the engineering section of the Enterprise. Of course, Scotty had to go to every one of them and help out with the other engineers. I mean, yeah, he didn't really complain since he loves helping ships, especially the Enterprise.

However, there was one problem that was giving him a hard time. A leak in one of the major sections of the system, and it just wouldn't get fixed. He tried petting it, speaking encouragingly to it, even kissing it. Just a peck on the metal, but that was really only because Kirk was standing there trying to help.

After what felt like a year but was really only half hour, the job was completed and oil was no longer coming out of the Enterprise. Scotty was rewarded with scotch, which he happily took and shared with his love, the Enterprise.

**Revising**

Blueprints were scattered across his bedroom. Some were on his bed, others on the floor, and some were even pinned to the wall. On nights like these where he can't sleep, Scotty looks over all the blueprints and maps and anything else he can find that has to do with his profession.

He gasped. The Enterprise creaked. The door swished open. "You sent for help, Scotty?" Kirk was standing over him, looking at all the papers in Scotty's room with mixed emotions.

"Aye, sir, tha' ah did. Ya see, here? The Enterprise don't like tha' idea. Ya gotta fix it, sir." He was holding up a paper that had a lime green chair, saying it was to be placed outside the Sick Bay for people waiting for their friends to get out. Or, really, whenever McCoy sent someone out for being too annoying but they still had to be checked for diseases.

Kirk tried not to laugh in front of Scotty and instead sneezed a fake sneeze. "Uh, yeah, okay. Should we get another color…?"

"Nah, she just don't like the actual design of it."

**Accidental**

"It wasn't on purpose! I'll go fix it." A person in a red Starfleet uniform was grumbling to Scotty. Scotty had that serious face he got when he was holding a tool and saving his ship. His favorite engineer, Cody, had just broken one of the pipes of the Enterprise. It wasn't an important one, they could probably keep riding without it, but still. Nobody messed with his ship and got away with it.

Not even Spock or Uhura, which they knew only too well now. They had been on a date and Uhura told Spock about how she had worked with Scotty on one of the Enterprise's Jefferies Tubes. Spock complimented her (or did whatever Vulcans do when they like something) but then Uhura noticed that it had a problem. She failed at fixing it, and Scotty found out.

Nobody ever yelled at Uhura on the Enterprise, so when Scotty flung his words to her she learned her lesson.

**Steer**

Sulu was the pilot and everyone loved him for flying them everywhere. Chekov was seventeen and adorable and everyone loved him for it. Kirk was captain and therefore in charge and everyone loved him for it. Spock was the scientist and told everyone when something was wrong and people loved him for it (even if nobody admitted it). McCoy saved lives and even though he was grumpy, everyone loved him for it. Uhura told people when aliens declared war on them or wanted to attack them, and everyone loved her for it.

Scotty, however was a different case. He changed the Enterprise to make her perfect, he always had the alcohol for parties, he made sure the Enterprise didn't fail on them and they all lived. And what did he get for it? Not enough. People know him around the ship, Kirk loves him for saving his ship, and some of the crew worships him. But people love Chekov for his curly hair, while only some people love Scotty for saving them.

He did even more than Kirk and did the same as McCoy, and controlled whether or not Sulu could actually do his job.

And all he got was a compliment every once in awhile.

**Starter**

Scotty was a nine year old playing a video game he had just bought with his birthday money. However, his father had just come in from work and waved an engineering manual in front of Scotty's face.

His eyes lit up and a smile took over his face. Every day he stuck his nose in books about engineering, manuals about engineering, anything about engineering.

He never imagined it would turn into his whole life, so once he was on the Enterprise and fixing every problem, adding a solution to every conflict, and changing the ship to work correctly, he was immensely cheerful. Had his dad never invited his friend from work to come over and have him talk about engineering, he would probably be stuck in some office.

**Slice**

Klingons had attacked and sliced a few pipes near Scotty. And not just sliced, but crushed halfway down and got cut almost the whole way through.

Scotty fixed it, though, Scotty always did. He spent two days straight (minus a few drinking breaks) putting the pipes together and un-denting them. Nobody else was allowed to come near him, not even the captain or the other head engineer, Natalie.

It was _his_ Enterprise, _his _ship that got assaulted by Klingons. It took him two days to fix, but he liked that, considering he thought it would take four.

* * *

**Alright. So? Tell me what you think by giving me a review please! Also, I need help. Should I do Chekov/Uhura next or Scotty/Keenser? Put that in a review, too, please.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

. **= the chair Enterprise doesn't like. hehe.**


	10. ChekovUhura

**Haven't updated in awhile and I have no excuse so you guys can be mad at me if you really want. **

**Disclaimer: I own hair that is looking marvelous today, but Star Trek is not mine. **

* * *

**Future**

"Was your future always planned out to be like this?" she asked quietly. Uhura was on the night shift with Chekov and everyone knew the night shift met moments with crew members and too much thinking.

"On a starship? No. My father had vanted me to become a butcher. Hovewer, once he got my test scores for math he decided I had to be bigger than a butcher in a small Russian city… I had to leawe so many things. Vas your future alvays planned?" Chekov replied. For once his hair didn't look so bouncy and his eyes didn't shine so brightly.

They were glazed over with memories and feelings that only he would ever understand.

"Yes. Once I heard my mother speaking in a foreign language I chose to become a xenolinguist. Ever since that day I've studied languages." Now her eyes were mystified and woven with dialects and sentences and feelings only she could feel.

"But after the Battle of Vulcan… I'm not sure I'm proud of my decisions."

Chekov nodded sadly, retched images flashing through his mind before he could stop them.

**End**

All good things have to come to an end, and Spock and Uhura's relationship was no different.

Chekov found her crying in the corner of the Bridge once everyone had left for Shore Leave. He had just come back because he forgot the math equation he would be working on and wanted to put it on his PADD.

"Lieutenant, vhat is the matter?" He had never seen her so weak and upset. It made him wish he didn't look so cute so she could take him seriously.

She giggled after he said 'vhat' because it was the first time they weren't in a situation that she had to be professional.

Before either of them knew it, Uhura was laughing hysterically and grabbing her sides, her stomach hurting from laughing so much. Chekov stared, utterly confused, at what was so funny about his accent. No, he didn't mind that she was laughing at him, and no, he didn't find it offensive. He was just baffled.

"Vell, glad I could cheer you up." And he left the Bridge leaving a crazy lieutenant with her bad case of The Giggles.

**Numbers**

"4, 7, 67, 39, 10, 3, 25, 0. No, no! That is not right. Ah, da, it is 4, 7, 67, 39, 10, _4_, 25, 0." Chekov was beating the computer at a game full of number patterns and equations.

Uhura came rushing in, late for a date she had with Spock. Her lipstick was left at herr station from earlier "Oh, sorry for interrupting, Pavel. What are you doing?" she asked one she heard his voice in an uncommon monotone voice repeating numbers over and over again.

"Lieutenant! I vas just sharpening my math skills. Keptin Kirk doesn't like it vhen ve're 'off our rocker.'"

She chuckled at the choice of words Kirk had used "Oh. Well okay, Pavel. Mind teaching me a few equations after my date? I'd love to know what you always go through on the Bridge." She smiled and showed her amazingly bright teeth, and Chekov did the same.

He nodded and she left, leaving a happy Ensign and thoughts of a fun evening.

**Drug**

"Chekov! What the hell are you doing?!" Uhura cried, acting like every woman would if they were the only female on the Bridge and there was a teenager being an idiot.

"Uhura, I vas jest getting some medicines from the Sick Bay. Vould you care for some?" He was on drugs. Well, maybe not at the moment, but there was a definite add-on to his accent.

She looked at him in disgust. "I can say no in any language, if you want. But I'll start out with Russian: nyet! How dare you take advantage of the doctors there! Go back inside and give them those drugs you've been taking. Then we'll have a word about what a stupid teenager you are!"

"Stop veing such ah mother."

She couldn't help but smile at his rebellious, teenage talk-back.

**Silence**

It was quiet. Once again Uhura and Chekov had the night shift on the Bridge. Only them. And there was nothing but silence.

Chekov was flustered. Had he done something? Was she thinking of what he did wrong at this very moment? Did she think she did something? Needless to say, he was freaking out.

Ten minutes passed. No voices left words to hang by threads of thoughts in the air.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, catching both of them off-guard.

"Um. What? I forgive you?" she asked hesitantly, not knowing what was going on.

Chekov blushed a deep pink that she probably couldn't see in the slightly darkened Bridge. "Vell you veren't speaking. I thought that meant I did something."

She laughed and he crumpled from the loveliness of her laugh, the radiance of her smile. "No, please no. How can I be mad at you? I thought you were upset with me!"

And suddenly the silence was gone and the air was full of mixed laughter and brightness from their smiles.

**Language**

Uhura was speaking quickly in Russian to herself. It was sort of like a ritual. Every day as she got ready for work she would narrate everything she did in a different language.

At the moment, Chekov was waiting for her from the floor outside the bathroom. Hearing her mistake in a few Russian words, he blushed.

Should he tell her she messed up or will it be too embarrassing for her? Having a crush on Uhura didn't make it any easier.

"Um. Uhura? If you do not mind, I hawe to say that you hawe made seweral mistakes vhile speaking Russian. I can assist you in correcting yourself, though," he admitted before he actually decided whether or not he would tell her.

Suddenly, all noise stopped. The rushing water from the sink ended and so did her speaking. Chekov wouldn't be surprised if his heartbeat stopped, too.

"Oh… Well yeah, okay. Tonight at seven?" Uhura finally broke the silence after a minute of no talking. Or, to Chekov, after eight years of silence.

His heartbeat started back up and it went five times faster than usual. He was grinning ear to ear, delighted that he had pointed out her mistake.

He had a date with Uhura. Put that up your logic, Spock.

* * *

Please review! :) And thanks for reading.


End file.
